<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Mess With Your Head And Get In Your Bed by lostinthesounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160823">I Mess With Your Head And Get In Your Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds'>lostinthesounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellarke, Clarke has insomnia, F/M, Fluff, For some reason Clarke could only sleep with Bellamy around lately, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Protective!Bellamy, So they make a deal, They're both seniors in high school, This Is A Sleeping Pact Fic, bed sharing, debate team nerds, don't fight me on that, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke could only sleep with Bellamy in the same bed, and he doesn't object to helping her. They were friends, so it shouldn't be weird. </p><p>Then, one night turned into a month of cuddling his Debate team partner to sleep and he doesn't want to <i>just</i> be her friend anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge: There's No Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That moment when school is closed for a good three weeks, and writing time gets extended. </p><p>I'm so excited for this fic, and although it may be shorter than the rest, it's just beginning and I'm here to provide some fluff to the fandom. Chapters should be up every few days! If that plan doesn't work, then chapters will be random. I'm still trying to figure it out. Thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos or some love in the comments! This fic is inspired by a Wattpad story I read like five years ago that I've been thinking about lately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"You touch me and it's almost like we knew</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That there will be history between us two </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We knew someday we would have regrets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But we just ignored them the night we met" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>There's No Way - Lauv and Julia Michaels</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PROLOUGE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say things you won't mean," Clarke whispered, picturing the list of rules they agreed on a month ago. The fifth rule stated that they wouldn't kiss under any circumstances, and as Bellamy's lips pressed against her jawline with a featherlike peck, she knew they were crossing lines that would be dangerous territory. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't be telling her these things, not when he was supposed to be with Gina. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I hurt you," It was all he able to say, his voice low. She knows he was sincere, it was Bellamy she was dealing with. She knows the boy she fell in love with. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you are." She tells him, adjusting herself further away from him to lay on her own side of the bed. His arm lingers on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't lying when I said that I have feelings for you," Bellamy sighed, wanting her to believe every word. (She did, but she didn't want to believe him) </p><p> </p><p>"I think you should go." </p><p> </p><p>When she feels the bed dip in weight, she knows Bellamy was sitting up and tying his shoe laces to leave her bedroom. She doesn't let herself cry over losing him, because he was never belonging to her. Instead, she convinces herself to cry about letting their deal extend much longer than she wanted originally. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, he became a normal fixture in her life. Bellamy was there for her. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he was gone. Possibly, permanently and she couldn't do anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>She was wrong before. </p><p> </p><p>They crossed a line the night they made the deal, and it was all her fault that he was out of her life now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invisible Things (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Bellamy make a contract to sleep together, even when Clarke doesn't explain the details as to why she needs him. It's just the beginning of something very complicated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I need to know<br/>If this is mutual<br/>Before I go<br/>And get way too involved<br/>I want you bad<br/>Can you reciprocate?<br/>No, I don't want to have to leave<br/>But half of you is not enough for me"</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Mutual - Shawn Mendes </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The first time she asks him to sleep with her, she was yelling in an empty hallway as the janitor was sweeping the floors outside of the library. </p><p> </p><p>He was pacing ahead of her, and when she finally managed to catch up to him, his gaze was locked on getting past the front doors of their school. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you slow down?" Clarke tries to catch her breath from jogging towards him, tugging at his sleeve. "I thought you wanted to walk me home." </p><p> </p><p>"Walk you home, <em>yes</em>," Bellamy repeated, turning around with a huff. He was a great friend like that, always caring about what she was doing when they studied late at school. When Harper and Monty left practice, it was always him and Clarke left behind to continue studying in the library. With binders full of notes, history textbooks open to the last page they had reviewed in class. If they weren't studying flashcards for Debate team, then he was helping her study for government class. He stressed this fact, "But I can't just stay at your house the entire night." </p><p> </p><p>Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to hold back a yawn. It was almost six o'clock, and she knew her mother wouldn't be home. She had just started these studying sessions with Bellamy; a boy with shaggy black curls that fell against his forehead because they were too long who she's known since freshman year of high school, a month ago when her grades began slipping. They both have been on the team since sophomore year, and she would call him a good friend if they weren't always budding heads during practice. </p><p> </p><p>She hasn't been able to sleep lately, and she hasn't spoken about her insomnia with her mother or Wells because they've been too busy for her. Her mother doesn't ask questions when she peeks into her daughter's bedroom around midnight when she gets home from work and sees her staring at the ceiling, and Wells had been gone at a boarding school in Polis for the past two months. </p><p> </p><p>Her other friend, Raven had been busy with her internships at a few local aviation colleges for credit. </p><p> </p><p>She had nobody to talk to. And spending time with Bellamy every afternoon had helped her cope with the thoughts whirling in her brain, kept her alert while taking notes and interested in maintaining the conversations. Maybe, it was his soothing voice when he explained the main ideas of 'Modern History' from today's class to her or when they laughed together about a meme that Jasper couldn't stop raving about during Debate practice—she really didn't know—but she had actually managed to fall asleep to his voice. </p><p> </p><p>The <em>'head tucked into my elbow'</em> deep sleep that she didn't think was possible anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't hesitate to ask him to come back home with her the next night, because they had a test in two days and she didn't want his tutoring to be a waste if she couldn't stay awake in class. Mr. Pike, their government teacher would definitely have a few choice words to discuss with her mother and she didn't want to be asked why she wasn't doing well in school. The topic was still sore, and she didn't want to talk to her mother when she seemed to move on so quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" She exclaimed, thinking back to when Bellamy blushed red as he raced out of the library before she could even explain that she wasn't interested in him. It would be a mutual deal, something they would both benefit from. If he slept with her in the same bed, then she pass her classes and keep her place as his partner in Debate team and he wouldn't need to be paired with an incoming freshman who wanted to take her place. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want to sleep with you." Bellamy pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>The janitor's ears perk up with those words, and they both awkwardly turn and acknowledge the older man with a small wave. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, "I don't want that either, and if you just stayed and listened to me then you would've understood that I just wanted you to sleep <em>next</em> to me." </p><p> </p><p>She lets herself admire the way he looks in a <em>Arkadia High</em> navy blue sweatshirt and denim jeans, and think about how comfortable it would be nuzzling into his arms and listeni—she stops herself, her cheeks are burning with the realization that she was even thinking of her friend like this—but she was desperate. She needed to sleep at night, and she was still trying to piece any explanation of why she fell asleep in Bellamy's company at school when she hasn't slept at a reasonable time in months. </p><p> </p><p>She needed him to try. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy runs a single hand through his hair, biting his lower lip while deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>A small ounce of hope blooms in her chest, that she could finally trust someone to be vulnerable like this with. </p><p> </p><p>"So you don't want me to sleep with you?" He says, wanting clarification. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke's ponytail sways when she shakes her head in disagreement, "Not now, or ever." </p><p> </p><p>She didn't even want to think about the other thing he was implying, especially when he acts like she offended him with a hand on his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Bellamy sighs loudly, like he was fighting himself on not wanting to hurt her feelings. She would understand, because at first, when the thought first came to mind she had no idea if they would even be friends after she explained herself. Then, he softens into a growing smile across his lips. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to hold you?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wait</em>," Clarke stops him, eyes widening. "You're actually willing to do this for me?" She hasn't even explained why she needed someone in bed with her, and she expected some sort of judgement for even asking the very awkward and intimate question. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, wringing his hands in front of him in a nervous manner. "What do I have to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"What's the catch here?" Clarke doesn't want to think that he could agree to easily after clearing the worry of being friends with benefits. For someone who's never had a serious relationship, it was the last thing she wanted to experience with Bellamy when they were just friends. They barely agreed on things most of the time, and he wasn't her type anyways. "You aren't fighting with me right now and I don't know if I should be worried." </p><p> </p><p>"I have to walk down your block to get to my house anyways," Bellamy said, like he had already thought of everything that should be an obstacle. He stuck his hands in the front pocket of his sweatshirt, looking down at his feet then back to Clarke's intense gaze. It shouldn't of been this easy to get him to sleep in her bed, but she didn't want to argue. </p><p> </p><p>"So you'll walk me home tomorrow?" She asked, cautious to ruin the entire deal in front of her own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll stay until you fall asleep," He says, and ends up opening the door for her when they walk side by side outside of the building. He steps aside to let her walk out first, and then he explains why he lays out those certain circumstances. "I still want to see my sister before she falls asleep." </p><p> </p><p>It's something she's noticed over time. The way Bellamy's voice gets more gentle when he talks about his family. </p><p> </p><p>As they walk down the calm streets of Arkadia, their home, Clarke knows that he has a good family to take care of. </p><p> </p><p>She was alone, and hurting. </p><p> </p><p>She felt like she didn't have a home. </p><p> </p><p>Before he leaves her that night, she pulls at his jacket to keep him still when she mutters a quick "Thank you for agreeing to help me" even when he had no idea what she was talking about. She turns on her heel, her sneaker making a noise against the pavement and she can't help but think that this might be a mistake. </p><p> </p><p>She thinks about the following night, where Bellamy's head would be resting on one of her pillows beside her, and Clarke goes blank. </p><p> </p><p>She can't sleep, as per usual, and she tries to imagine how things would change between her and Bellamy tomorrow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bellamy placed his bag on the floor, looking around her room with curiosity shining in his eyes. Clarke knew he had a sister, from seeing photos on his camera roll when he was showing her screenshots from a previous class lesson that she missed when she woke up late one day, so it couldn't be the first time that he saw a girl's bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what now?" He asks her, sitting next to her on the edge of her bed. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke has been thinking about this all day, and she knew it would be smart for the both of them to know the guidelines of their arrangements. She didn't know what else to call it, so she convinced herself it was a deal between two people. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking we could make a list of rules, if that's okay." She opens her backpack, digging into it's contents to find a pen and notebook so she could rip out a piece of paper. She looks up at him, when he's frowning and trying to sit cross legged on her bed. "So we both know what's off limits and what you're getting yourself into." </p><p> </p><p>"A list?" Bellamy exhales softly, once he's comfortable and adjusts the neck of his sweatshirt. It was the same shirt he wore yesterday, with black jeans instead of blue and she couldn't stop thinking about leaning against his side and falling asleep next to him. <em>It had happened again today</em>. She found herself drifting off to the sound of his voice when they were reviewing debate topics for the next event at school, and she just felt the need to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke gives him a look of annoyance, because he should know how organized she could be when she wants to. </p><p> </p><p>He notices, and then nods. "Fine, whatever you want." </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em><span class="u">Clarke and Bellamy's Sleeping Pact</span></em> </p><p>
  <em>1) No hands sneaking under shirts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) If one person wants to wrap their arm around the other, they ask first</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) Getting under the covers is off limits </em>
</p><p>
  <em>4) If person feels uncomfortable, the other person stops</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5) No kissing under any circumstances </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>